Lucky
by ShipperHeart91
Summary: Skye gets into a fight at the Academy because of some nasty comments other agents make about May. One-shot, MamaMay, MaySkye.


**A/N: Prompt by guest: _Can you please write a fic where Skye gets into a fight because of something other agents say about May?_**

* * *

Bobbi grabbed her underneath her arms and lifted her onto her feet. "There you go," she said, brushing away the dirt from her clothes. " Now, let's go."

"Thanks," Skye said shyly.

She looked around and noticed that everyone's eyes were on her. Her embarrassment only lasted a few moments, because Bobbi and the team quickly began making their way back to the quinjet. Skye tried to follow them but as soon as she put pressure on her feet, pain shot through her left ankle.

"Fuck.'' She hissed, but nobody seemed to listen. She tried carefully putting weight on her ankle again. It hurt a lot, but she could walk on it. After a few tentative steps, her ankle threatened to give way and she had to stop.

Bobbi was the only one from the group who noticed. '' Are you alright?'' She shouted.

'' Yes.'' Skye groaned. ''Keep going.''

'' Hurry up then.'' Bobbi shouted again and turned her back on the girl.

"This is awesome," Skye muttered under her breath. She tried to calm herself, focus on her breathing and ignore the pain. When she finally limped her way to the quinjet, she collapsed in her seat. There was no way she could stand again without assistance. In the not so unlikely event of a HYDRA attack, Skye would stay pathetically immobile, waiting for certain death to put her out of her misery. The thought alone made her scoff. '' I'm such an idiot.'' She muttered to herself.

'' What happened?''

Skye's head snapped up and she saw May standing close to her, face totally blank. '' Hey.'' She said weakly. '' Um, I was-''

"Do you need medical help?" May asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Skye.''

" _Fine_ ''. She groaned. ''I hurt my ankle and now I can't walk." She paused and then added, '' Or stand, for that matter.''

"That much is obvious," Melinda said, crouching down beside her. " How did it happen?''

"I fell," Skye mumbled, wincing when May lightly touched her ankle.

"Does that hurt?"

"Mmm hmm," Skye said through gritted teeth. Her eyes were filled with tears despite her best efforts to shake the pain off.

"I'm going to take off your shoe," May said, looking up at the girl. "It will hurt."

"No, don't do that. I'm fine." Skye protested.

May sighed. "I'm taking it off, kid.''

" It's probably nothing.'' She mumbled, but the second May removed the shoe, tears started falling freely from her eyes.

"It's swollen, so don't try to put any pressure on it.'' May said and stood up. '' I'll go get you some ice.''

"Okay.'' Skye whimpered. She used her sleeve to wipe away her tears, angry at herself for being so damn weak.

'' Are you going to tell me what really happened?'' Melinda asked when she returned with an ice pack that she placed on the girl's ankle.

 _No wonder she's single._

'' It's nothing.'' Skye replied but then reconsidered her answer. '' It's stupid.''

May let out a soft laugh. '' Can't wait to hear it.''

 _She is such a bitch._

'' We were at the Academy to gather the intel Coulson asked for.''

'' I already know _that._ ''

The girl sighed. '' Someone there said something mean and I reacted.''

May remained silent. She was good at it, and she knew that her student couldn't keep her mouth shut for long. When the silence became insufferable, Skye spoke up again. '' The were being mean.'' She repeated. May's face was still unreadable. The girl sighed and then removed the ice pack from her foot. '' This hurts a lot.'' She whined.

'' Keep it on.'' May said urgently and took the ice pack from Skye's hands. '' Here. Let me.'' She placed it on the injured ankle again, careful not to put too much pressure on it.

 _Can you imagine having her for a mother?_

'' Thank you.'' Skye sniffled.

'' Hey.'' May tried after a few seconds of silence. '' You know you can tell me anything, right?''

Skye nodded. '' I do.'' She managed to hold May's gaze for the first time that day. '' Can you just give me a minute?''

'' Sure.'' May agreed. '' I have a plane to land anyway.''

* * *

''Hey.'' Bobbi entered the cockpit just as May was making sure everything was okay before they land. '' Just a quick heads up, Skye got in a fight with some jerks at the Academy who called you names.''

May remained focused on her job. '' Sit down.'' She ordered. '' Fasten your seat belt.''

Bobbi did as she was told. '' They were three versus one. She handled herself quite well but then one of them grabbed her from behind and tried to slam her down. She had a pretty rough landing and hurt her ankle.''

May still wouldn't look at her, completely focused on her task. Nothing on her face could betray the storm that was raging in her heart.

'' I got to her as soon as I could.'' May's silence forced Bobbi to apologise for letting Skye get hurt under her watch.

'' Not soon enough.'' May said sharply.

The second the plane had stopped moving, she unfastened her seat belt and stormed out of the cockpit.

* * *

'' I'm okay. See?'' Skye said and pushed herself to her feet. The pain made stars explode behind her eyes and she only managed one step before her ankle gave way. Melinda caught her and stopped her from hitting the floor.

" Careful.'' She said.

'' Thank you.''

'' Stop thanking me.'' May's voice was soft. She helped Skye sit on her bed. '' You need to get an x-ray.''

'' Later.''

May shot her a look. '' Skye. Come on, I already told Simmons to wait for you.''

The girl lay back down on the bed. '' I hate this day.'' She muttered. '' It sucks.''

May nodded. '' You didn't have to do it.'' She said and it was so sudden that Skye hoped she hadn't heard her right.

'' What?''

'' You didn't have to do it.'' The older woman repeated. '' Next time, just ignore them.''

Skye's eyes were now wide open.'' You know?''

'' Bobbi told me.'' May explained. '' The last thing I want is for you to get hurt protecting my name.''

The girl shook her head. '' They called you...they said things that weren't true.''

'' So?''

'' So,'' Skye explained, '' they don't get to do that in front of me.''

May sighed. '' Look, I know what people say behind my back. I don't care. And you shouldn't either.''

Skye shook her head. '' That's not going to happen.''

May sat next to the girl, letting her hand curl gently around Skye's knee. '' I don't want to worry about you more than I already do.'' She said quietly.

The younger woman blushed but kept quiet.

'' Okay?'' May asked softly.

Skye nodded. '' Okay.''

May was about to tell her about the x-ray again, but Skye beat her to it. '' For what is worth, any kid would be lucky to be your daughter.'' She blurted out.

Melinda shot her a look. '' What?"

'' You, um, you said Bobbi told you.'' Skye said, blushing again.

'' She never gave me details.''

'' Well,'' Skye sat up on the bed, bracing herself for whatever May's reaction would be, ''they said it would be like the worst thing ever to have someone like you be their mother. But they are clueless idiots, and I know for a fact-''

Strong arms engulfed her in a tight hug, silencing her. May squeezed her tight for a few seconds and then pulled back enough to place a kiss on the girl's forehead.

'' I would be lucky too.'' Melinda said simply and stood up to leave the room before Skye could see the tears that made her eyes shine.


End file.
